


You Know I'd Never Leave You

by kanekit



Series: Yooseven IRL [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BPD Yoosung Kim, DPD Yoosung Kim, Demiboy Yoosung Kim, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous 707, M/M, Mentally Ill 707, Trans Yoosung Kim, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekit/pseuds/kanekit
Summary: Yoosung makes a new friend and Seven has a bad mental health day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another yooseven fic written by my bf, seven, based on us irl.. bc we are yooseven irl and rly gay and mentally ill lolol

It was a rare occasion when Seven had time away from work, so of course he had to use it to surprise Yoosung. Rolling up on campus, he scanned the area for the little cutie, pretending to make binoculars with his hands, until finally he spotted him sitting at a table chatting with another student. "Boyfriend ahoy!" he chuckled to himself, making his way over. 

"Hey babe~!" He shouted, still a ways out, making sure others milling around nearby would hear him. "Yoohoo! Little boy! I'm here to pick you up, my kitten!!" Seven waved enthusiastically, delighted to see Yoosung turn to him, then snap back to bury his face in his hands. He couldn't hear what was being said over the table as Yoosung stood and gathered his books, but he was certain it was said in a precious, stuttering, embarrassed voice. 

"Come on, my lips are missing yours!" Seven snickered as Yoosung picked up the pace, clutching his bag tight with head ducked low to hide himself. Suddenly, though, he stopped in his tracks and darted back to the table. Had he forgotten something? Seven furrowed his brow as he watched Yoosung beeline for the stranger sitting there and wrap them up in a big hug. 

"Sorry," Yoosung sidled up, breathless from sprinting back to Seven's side. "That was my new friend, I almost forgot to say goodbye!" 

"Oh~ a new friend?" Seven pinched Yoosung's cheek, grinning as the younger boy pulled away and rubbed at it. "My sweetie is getting popular I see. Good thing I called dibs." 

"Yeah, they're pretty great! They even took me out for lunch today, I was so happy!!" Lighting up with each word, Yoosung bounced as he walked. "We've been hanging out for about a week now!" 

Seven only half smiled this time, rubbing a hand against the other's hair, ruffling it into a fluffy mess. "You didn't have enough to get yourself lunch? You know you can just ask me.." A tinge of concern in his voice. He didn't want Yoosung skipping meals. 

"Well, I.. you spend so much on me. I didn't wanna ask for more.." Yoosung stared at his feet, counting the steps he took. 

"I have plenty." Seven put an arm around Yoosung's shoulders and pulled him in, perhaps a bit roughly, insistently. 

"If you say so.." Yoosung replied with all the certainty of a scolded puppy. "But, anyway, it was really fun today!" He was back to his bouncing self in no time flat. Seven listened closely, nodding and mhmm'ing as Yoosung delved into the details of his lunch date, squeezing his side here and there to hear the ticklish boy's giggle. 

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself!" Seven nuzzled into the crook of Yoosung's neck, distracting himself from the heat in his chest. It sat like lead, heavy and painful, snaking its way up his throat. Yoosung was supposed to be his; He was the one who was meant to provide, to bring that smile to his boy's face and the light to his eyes. Who was this stranger to try and take his place? And why was Yoosung accepting.. 

"You're too sweet!" did Yoosung's laugh seem forced? "I'm so ready to just go and relax with you, though." Seven tried to believe it wasn't said just to keep him happy. 

"I'm ready, too, dearest," he assured. 

Seven stayed quiet most of the way home, a short chuckle or a flashing grin comprised most responses. Yoosung was getting worried, but he held his tongue, just trying to crack jokes and make Seven smile when he could. "I love youuu~" he whined as they finally settled in, giving his best puppy eyes while he hung on the other's arm. 

"I love you too." Seven lifted Yoosung's chin and planted a quick kiss on his lips before turning away again.

"Hmmngg.." Yoosung grumbled, uncertain if he should speak up. The anxiety knotted his stomach, but his concern for Seven was stronger. "Are you alright?" 

Seven's eyes widened, and he paused for a moment. "Of course I am, love, what makes you ask that?" Shit.. he was going to need to hide it better-- he couldn't have Yoosung feeling bad for being happy, even if it wasn't with him. He knew he wasn't enough anyway. No one person could be, but especially not him. 

"You're being quiet," Yoosung leaned his head against the older boy's shoulder and swirled patterns on his chest with one finger. 

"Just a bit tired. I'm in high demand at work, you know? I'm just that good." Seven made sure to bring up both corners of his mouth and close his eyes at the same time.

"Well you should rest then!" Yoosung was so cute when he got all defensive. "You're in high demand here, too, Seven." He puffed out his cheeks, like a tiny bird trying to look fearsome. 

"Okay! I'll sleep right now~" Seven collapsed all at once. 

"NooooOOOOOO," whining like a child, Yoosung tugged at Seven's arm, not nearly strong enough to rouse him from his mock slumber. Seven was grateful for the chance to disguise his disgust with himself as a joke; if only he could lay like this all night.. not looking at Yoosung or talking to him, just alone to simmer in his thoughts. 

"Shhh, Yoosung, you'll wake the dead," Seven murmured, eyes screwed shut. 

"You can't be dead!!!" The blonde wailed, falling to his knees. "You haven't said good night!" 

"Good night!" Seven chirped, rolling away. 

"Fine! I'll just cuddle a pillow then!" Pulling himself to his feet, Yoosung stared down, hands on his hips before stomping away. Seven could hear the tears in his voice, but he pretended otherwise. What did it matter? A pillow, another person, anything was better than him. Yoosung clearly just put up with his shit for what he could offer, the same as anyone else. The only difference was he loved that boy. 

Seven wasn't good enough. He was never good enough. No matter what he gave, no matter how hard he tried, how considerate he was or how hard he worked, nobody was happy with him. He was just broken and useless. People only ever wanted him for what he could do, just until he burned himself out. He could only make so many sacrifices. 

"I wish I didn't have feelings," he sniffled, tucking his knees up to his chest. "I wish I could just give everything and need nothing." Tears wet his cheeks now, and he didn't try to stop them. They streaked down his face and soaked into his skin. He shook with silent sobs, teeth bared, nails digging into his arm-- oh how he wished he'd never made that promise.. not to hurt himself anymore.. Everything would be alright if he could just be the perfect little worker bee for whoever needed him..

"Seven?" 

He froze, not daring to let on that he was crying, though it was plain to see. A hand rested on his side.

"Seven, don't cry. I'm right here." Yoosung's voice cracked from the lump in his throat. 

"I thought you wanted to be by yourself." Seven didn't sound any better. He drew a hand over his eyes. 

"You know I love you best, right? More than anyone in the whole world?" 

".........yeah.." it was reluctant, but true. Seven could feel the bad thoughts clawing desperately at his mind, unwilling to disperse. It felt like he wanted to be sad. Like he wanted to hurt. 

"You know I'd never leave you?"

"Y-" Seven choked, nodding his response instead.

Yoosung dried his own tears, more taking their place in a moment. "And no matter what," he rubbed a hand comfortingly along the other's back. "No matter what.. I'll always be yours." 

Seven swallowed hard, sniffing in an ugly manner. How did he deserve this angel? What had he done in his short, sad life? "Yoosung.." his voice came out weak, shaky and quiet, but he could feel his chest lighten and the clouds in his head disperse. 

Yelping in surprise, Yoosung found himself flung backwards, Seven's arms wrapped tightly around his body. "I love you, Yoosungie." Seven pressed their cheeks together. "I love you so, so, sooooo much!" They both laughed, nasally, tear-filled, joyful laughs, and pulled each other closer. "Let's get married right now, immediately." 

"But Seven! You don't even have a ring!" Yoosung insisted, far too used to the daily proposals to be shocked. 

"You're right.. and no ring in the store is good enough for my love! I'll have to make one myself. What do you want, darling? Gold? Platinum? Nothing is too good for you!" Yoosung laughed, resting his head against the older boy's and listening to him ramble and plan how to create a meteorite ring, grateful to hear that voice go on without pause.

**Author's Note:**

> im yoosung, i love seven, and im gay
> 
> go see us be gay
> 
> [rlseven.tumblr.com](http://rlseven.tumblr.com/)  
> [rlyoosung.tumblr.com](http://rlyoosung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
